


the promise of my love to keep you warm

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie wakes up early on a snow day.





	the promise of my love to keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: blue  
> Prompt: any, any, cozy blue hoodie

 

As the snow falls thick and fast outside the window, Ellie curls up on the couch with a book propped up against her knees. Both hands are curled around a mug of hot chocolate that she sips from every so often. The heating is going full blast and she has a thick blanket draped over her legs so she's snug as can be. Gibbs has already called, they're not going to be called in today so she's planning on staying inside, staying warm and doing as little as possible. 

She grins when the bedroom door opens to reveal Nick standing there. He's wearing boxers and a t-shirt, meaning she can see gooseflesh on his skin from clear across the room. He still manages to smile at her. "Making yourself at home, I see." 

She shrugs one shoulder. "I couldn't sleep," she says simply, swinging her legs down from the couch onto the ground. She's careful not to dislodge the blanket though. "I didn't want to disturb you." 

"You should have woken me." Nick comes towards her, drops down on the couch beside her. "I'm sure we would have found something to do." He waggles his eyebrows, as if she couldn't work out his meaning. He leans into her, presses a kiss to her cheek, then pulls at the hoodie she's wearing. 

"Nice," he says and she looks down at it, holds out one arm and studies the blue material. 

"You like it?" she asks and he nods an affirmative. 

"Oh, I do, I do." He murmurs, his fingers running along the edge of the hood. "In fact, I like it so much that I actually bought it." He sounds very amused and she bites her lip, looks up at him between her lashes. 

"I was cold when I got up," she tells him honestly. "Besides... it smells like you." 

The first explanation makes him grin. The second makes his eyes go dark as they roam over her body. 

"It looks good on you." He cups her cheek, turns her face to him and kisses her, soft and slow and so sweet she can hardly stand it. When he draws back, though, his eyes are darker still. "Take it off." 

It's an order, not a request and Ellie widens her eyes theatrically. "But I'll be cold." 

"Trust me," he says, his hands moving under the blanket, under the hoodie, over her skin, "I'll keep you warm."


End file.
